Through it all you never walked away
by ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Everyone knows that Bellamy and Clarke have feelings for each other, now they find out themselves. Some fluffy, smutty Bellarke no one has asked for. Modern AU - Oneshot - Shifting PoVs - COMPLETE!


**Hey guys,**

**so I wrote this oneshot recently and now I wanna show it to you****.**

**It's the first time I tried to write smut so I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what you think.**

**This mostly contains fluff because I'm a sucker for Bellarke.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

* * *

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bellamy**

"Can you believe it?"

As always, the infuriating blonde girl that his baby sister called her best friend walked in like she owned the place - it was annoying.

"Hello to you, too, Princess." he said with a smirk.

Without even so much as looking at him she just walked past him where he sat on a chair and threw herself on the couch next to Octavia.

"What happened?" his sister asked her best friend.

"That fucking prick thought he could show up at my door after three month with a bunch of roses in his hand and ask for my forgiveness _again_ because _he had given me enough time to cool down_. As if I would ever forgive this asshole for making me the other woman. I told him to never talk to me again and yet there he was, standing on my mothers porch with fucking roses. I _hate _roses!"

Bellamy could tell she was fuming, her face had turned red and she balled her little hands to fists and after hearing what she'd just said, anger was rising in him like bile.

Fucking Spacewalker still seemed to not understand that he should stay away from her. It seemed like Bellamy had to remind him, _again._

Bellamy was seeing red. He really needed to take it down a level but when it came to Spacewalker he had a problem with staying calm. He'd never liked that dick.

"He did what?" Bellamy said through gritted teeth.

Both girls turned and looked at him. His sister raised a brow and the other girl looked surprised at his anger.

Bellamy rose to his feet, mumbling something about that he had things to do.

But before he could open the front door, a small hand wrapped around his arm, forcing him to stop.

Bellamy turned to see Clarke standing in front of him, her piercing blue eyes widened in shock.

"What are you gonna do, Bellamy?"

He looked her straight in the eye when he growled, "Shoving Spacewlaker's face down his fucking ass, what do you think?"

Her eyes softened but her voice was hard when she said, "No. You won't."

"Clarke, don't be stupid. He deserves this."

Bellamy winced when the look on her face hardened.

"I know he does but you need to stop threatening him and beating him up. I don't want that, okay?"

He shook his head, _not going to happen_. This stupid bastard needed to be reminded where his place was and Bellamy would do that with great pleasure.

"Princess-" he began but was cut short by Clarke glaring him down.

"Don't start with that Princess bullshit again just because you're annoyed by me saying you shouldn't beat up the prick that's my cheating ex-boyfriend. I know that he's a dick and when someone's going to kick his ass than it's going to be me or Raven, for god's sake. You don't have a say in this because though you seem to forget it sometimes, _it's not you're business. _So stay the hell away from him. The only thing that this will bring you is trouble and that means trouble for Octavia, too because she will be the one who has to deal with the consequence and I don't want to see this again. Your sister has already to deal with a lot of your shit so just leave it for once."

"Clarke." Octavia warned.

She had come unnoticed and was now standing only a few feet away but Bellamy didn't pay any attention to her. He looked to the ground, slightly ashamed of himself.

Clarke sighed,

"Look, Bellamy, don't be a dick today, okay? I really appreciate your concern but neither of us can deal with this shit anymore."

Bellamy knew that O and his mother had to deal with a lot of his crap and he hated himself for that. He knew that he and Clarke weren't the best friends, they actually couldn't even stand each other, but she was O's best friend and he'd known her for years now and to be honest Bellamy hated it to see her get hurt by anyone. The poor girl had gotten through enough pain already in her short, almost eighteen years.

When they'd first met, Bellamy had thought she was a rich, vain princess, always getting everything she wanted. But in the last years he had gotten to know her better and knew that it was not true.

Bellamy sighed and looked first at Clarke and than at his sister, mumbling an apology.

He walked back in the living room. After some whispering at the front door the two girls followed him in the room and sat on the couch again.

"So what are we going to watch?" his sister asked. "I'm for _When Harry meets Sally_?"

Clarke groaned. "Again? Can we not watch... I don't know. What about _The Wedding Date_? I haven't watched it in ages."

"Why not _The Notebook_? Because that sounds like a lot of fun to me." Bellamy remarked sarcastically.

"Stop being a dick, Bell." O answered. "If you really want to watch a movie to cry over, we could settle for _My Sister's Keeper_."

Clarke burst out into laughter.

"Ha-ha, Octavia. You are so funny."

He couldn't believe his sister, she really was an annoying brat. Sometimes she was even more annoying than the princess.

"Why don't we start a Harry Potter marathon?" Clarke suddenly suggested.

O shrugged and a smile was forming on his face.

"Great idea, Princess." he fondly said.

O gave him a funny look at the fondness in his voice but he ignored her. He looked at Clarke who was smiling at him.

O turned to her.

"Does this mean you're staying tonight?" she asked Clarke.

"Yeah, I really don't want to face my mother after the scene that just took place."

Octavia squealed in excitement and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys at least gonna let me sit on the couch?" he asked.

They looked at him like he was insane and Bellamy sighed. Of course he had to sit on the floor. He stood and walked over to the couch and already wanted to drop in front of it when Clarke surprisingly slid in the middle seat, motioning for him to sit down. He looked at her with wide eyes. Octavia nudged her shoulder.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing." His sister replied but her expression said something different.

Bellamy frowned at his sister who just smirked at him. He sat down and said,

"Thanks, Princess."

She was still looking confused at O but then only shrugged.

She and O leaned against each other and Clarke pulled her feet on his lap. Bellamy wanted to protest but she shot him a glare that said _shut up._

* * *

**Clarke**

Sometime in the middle of _The Chamber of Secrets _Aurora came home. It was already past ten and she looked very tired. She came in and kissed her children and Clarke on the head, wishing them a goodnight and went straight to bed. The three of them continued to watch Harry Potter in comfortable silence. For once, she and Bellamy weren't bickering about something and Clarke was glad about it. It was usually fun now but it had been really ugly at the beginning. She did not miss it, though.

Two hours later, Octavia was fast asleep and snoring.

"How can you sleep next to that snoring monster?"

Bellamy's breath on her ear sent a chill down her spine. She ignored it and just shrugged.

"Your snoring is worse."

Bellamy chuckled, "I guess you're right, Princess."

Bellamy began massaging Clarke's feet and her eyes dropped a bit.

They finished watching _The Prisoner of Asakaban. _They were both pretty tired, too, and decided to stop there. Bellamy stood up and lifted his sister in his arms, bringing her upstairs.

Clarke stood up and turned off the TV and then started to clean up the living room. She brought the empty pizza box and popcorn bowl, they had gotten at some point that night, in the kitchen.

She was pouring herself a glass of milk when Bellamy entered the kitchen. He picked up a glass for himself and Clarke held out the milk to him. He took it and their fingers brushed. Clarke's skin tingled from the touch and she looked away.

"You didn't have to clean up, Clarke." his voice was quiet and when she looked up he was staring at her with an expression that Clarke could not quite name.

"I know."

They stood there in silence, drinking their milk. Clarke could feel his eyes on her but looked somewhere else, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

When she was finished, she turned to put the glass in the sink and when she turned again, he was standing right in front of her, almost hovering.

Clarke watched him with wide eyes as he put his glass down on the counter behind her. He rested his other hand on the counter, too, and Clarke was suddenly caged between his arms.

She looked up at him and her lips went dry when she saw the intensity in his gaze. She gulped and Bellamy smirked.

_That bastard, _she thought. _He knows exactly what he's doing. But two can play!_

Clarke smiled, then bit her lower lip and looked up at him. His eyes wandered to her lips and became darker. She raised an arm and lightly caressed his side - he shivered. Clarke smirked.

His gaze became even more intense and Clarke could see his arousal.

"You wanna play, Princess." Bellamy sounded a bit breathless and Clarke rose her brows.

Suddenly he pressed himself against her. Clarke hadn't expected this reaction and she took a sharp breath. Now he was the one wearing that smug, shit-eating grin.

Clarke bit her lip again and then gripped his ass, pressing him even harder against herself and Bellamy groaned. Suddenly he cupped her face and dipped his head down, crushing their lips together. He slid his tongue over her lips, forcing her to open her mouth for him. Clarke obliged without hesitation.

When he slid his tongue into her mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck - deepening the kiss.

She started playing with the hair in the nape of his neck and his hands wandered to her waist, pressing his growing erection against her stomach.

A moan escaped her and she could feel Bellamy smile against her lips.

Clarke started placing hot open mouthed kisses along his jaw line, going down his neck. Over his collarbone she stopped and began to suck - eager to left a mark - and Bellamy gasped.

He suddenly lifted her up on the counter and Clarke instinctively wrapped her thighs around him.

Clarke throw her head back as he began to kiss down her throat, her collarbones and then the beginning of her breasts.

He buried his nose between them and then started sucking on the skin of her right breast. Clarke had to suppress another moan.

She grabbed his hair and pulled him up, bringing their lips back together and he moaned in her mouth. She had never heard Bellamy making such a sound and it gave her goosebumps.

Suddenly she remembered that it was _Bellamy _she was kissing and Octavia and Aurora were only a few feet away - sleeping. She then pulled away and pushed his chest, bringing some distance between them.

* * *

**Bellamy**

They were both breathing heavily, when she pushed him away. Bellamy gave her a confused look when she suddenly jumped from the counter, shaking her head.

She tried to go away but Bellamy caught her arm.

"Where are you going?" his voice was husky and he cleared his throat.

"We shouldn't have done that." her voice was only a whisper.

"Why is that?" her words hit him harder than he would let her know.

"Because it was a mistake." _Ouch!_ He let go of her arm and took a step back.

"Oh right, I forgot, I am not good enough for the vain, little princess because I don't have a secret girlfriend that I'm screwing but not telling you about."

Bellamy clenched his jaw. She stumbled backwards, hurt clear on her face. She shook her head, looking at him with horror and tears in her eyes.

Bellamy realized that he had gone too far and took a step forward reaching out for her but she took another step back.

"Don't." she whispered. "Don't touch me." And she turned around, heading upstairs and into O's room.

Bellamy cursed. _You're such a dick!_

* * *

**Clarke**

She closed the door to Octavia's room, trying not to wake the other girl. Tears were clinging to her face and she angrily wiped them away. But new tears came running down her cheeks.

What had she been thinking, playing along Bellamy's cruel game.

Clarke knew him and his reputation very well. She knew it was a mistake.

Clarke hated him. Hated him for knowing her weaknesses and using them against her, only because she didn't behave the way he'd expected from her.

Even if he wouldn't have the reputation he had, it still would have been a mistake. Bellamy was her best friends brother and therefore someone she shouldn't touch.

Bellamy's words had broken something inside her.

Though the two of them fought quite a lot, Clarke had always thought that she could count on him when she needed him. That despite all odds, she could trust him.

After finding out about Raven, Clarke was heartbroken. She felt betrayed and lonely. She didn't know where else to go, so she came running to the Blake's house. Bellamy had been the one to open the door. He hadn't said something about her expression and the tears running down her face. He'd simply pulled her inside, wrapped his arms around her and yelled for his sister.  
After the siblings had managed to calm her down, Clarke had told them what had happened. When she'd finished, Bellamy had jumped out of his seat and disappeared for the rest of the night.  
When she'd seen Finn the next day in school, he'd a black eye and a bruised lip and cheek.  
Clarke had known immediately that it had been Bellamy but she'd never been angry about it. It had showed her that though they fought a lot, he cared very much about her.

When Wells and she had had that accident and she'd been in the hospital, waiting for her mother to bring her news about Wells well-being, Bellamy had stormed in the hospital, Octavia on his heels.  
As soon as he'd reached her, he'd wrapped his arms around her, given her the comfort she'd sought.  
At the funeral, the siblings had stood on both sides of her, holding her hands.

Bellamy had seen her at her worst but Clarke had never thought that he'd use that against her.

She shook her head. Tomorrow would be a long day, she needed some sleep.

As she walked to her side of the bed, Clarke noticed a black teeshirt waiting for her. It must be one of Bellamy's. Clarke thought a second but then shrugged. She really didn't want to sleep in her shirt so she pulled her sweater and teeshirt over her had and pulled on his shirt. Then she got rid of her jeans and socks and disappeared under the covers. The shirt smelled like Bellamy. Clarke felt new tears burn behind her eyes. She shut them.

* * *

**Bellamy**

He groaned and sat up when his alarm started. Bellamy hadn't slept a single moment that night. He'd thought about the last night and couldn't believe what a dick he was. He was a fucking moron.

He got up and took a shower.

After that he went down and made coffee. He filled to cups with it and one with tea.

He took the cups and went upstairs. His mother was already gone and he decided it was time to look if the girls were already up.

When he reached O's room, the door opened and his sister came out.

Bellamy gave her the tea. O eyed him warily and it made him nervous.

"What is that?" his sister asked.

"Is Clarke already up."

Octavia surveyed him leery, "No. I was about to take a shower and then wake her up."

"Oh, okay. Uh, right."

He wanted to turn around but Octavia gripped his arm and forced him to stop.

"Bellamy," she said slowly. "What have you done?"

"I, uhm nothing." he stammered.

"Nothing, huh?" she didn't sound convinced. "You just wanted to wake us with coffee and tea because this is exactly what you do every morning." her voice was laced with sarcasm. "Yeah Bellamy, I'm not stupid. You don't look like you've slept at all and I heard Clarke cry last night. So I wanna know: What the hell have you done to my best friend?"

Octavia sounded pissed and Bellamy gulped.

"Uh, I... I was a total ass last night and I took it way too far this time." he sighed.

O frowned, "Tell me what happened, Bell?"

Octavia would be pissed but Bellamy had no choice. He sighed again.

"I don't know how it happened but we kissed and-" he was interrupted by Octavia squealing happily. He frowned.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but it had been about damn time. The sexual tension between you two is almost not bearable. Wait, why do you have to apologize for kissing her."

"I, uhm, when we broke apart she said it was a mistake and I was hurt, I think, and I did something stupid, very stupid."

"Bellamy" his sister said warningly.

"I called her a vain, little princess and kind of made an smart-ass comment about her not wanting me because I'm not a douche with a secret girlfriend." his voice was barely a whisper now.

"_You did what?"_ Octavia shrieked and punched his chest – hard.

"I-" but they were interrupted by the door of O's room being opened.

"Guys, can you please stop the yelling. It's too early for this shit." Clarke wearing his shirt and nothing else, forced Bellamy's heart to stop beating for a second.

"Sorry for waking you, Clarke. I just wanted to take a shower. You guys think you can manage to not kill each other?" Octavia looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Sure." Bellamy said at the same time Clarke said,

"Can't promise."

Bellamy winced.

Octavia sighed and went to the bathroom. Clarke turned around and disappeared into the bedroom again.

Bellamy stood in the frame, trying not to look at her bare legs or at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I made coffee."

"Thanks." She didn't even glance at him, her voice cold.

"Clarke, I'm sorry. I was a total ass last night. You know, I didn't mean that. I really am sorry. Please look at me." he pleaded.

Clarke's gaze wandered up, her expression blank.

Bellamy winced at her emotionless face but she took the coffee he offered her.

"You finished? I'd like to change."

"Clarke..."

"What Bellamy? What do you want from me? Do you also want to make a snarky comment about my father or Wells because you seem to have fun reminding the little princess of the things that pains her." Clarke raised her voice.

"I am so, so sorry, Clarke. I was hurt-"

"You were hurt? _You _were hurt?" her voice was high-pitched. "Bellamy though we fight a lot, you were always someone I trusted. I thought that whatever happens at least I have Octavia and you. I have never thought that you would use this against me and now you are telling me that _you_ were hurt. Fuck you, Bellamy. Do me the favour and go fuck yourself because I swear to god if you stand there any longer, blaming everything on me, I _will_ forget myself."

Bellamy gaped at her. He'd never seen Clarke as angry as right now and he knew it was all his fault.

"I don't blame it on you, Clarke. If you could just shut up for five seconds and maybe let me finish you'd know that." he knew he sounded like a jerk but he couldn't help it. This girl was infuriating.

"Don't talk to me like this. I don't wanna hear your lame excuses. Everyone constantly comes with excuses and I am so fucking tired of hearing them. You, Finn, my mother and everyone else can go to hell. I don't want to have something to do with you anymore. I'm so tired of this shit. You of all people shouldn't act like you're better than everyone else for you always complain about the people that do so. You of all people should know better than using something that broke me, against me. Friends don't do that. And I really thought we were past this Bellamy. But obviously were not. So please, please just go so I can change and leave. Because I don't wanna be near you right now. You make me sick." she sounded exhausted, so fucking exhausted and her words hurt Bellamy so much.

She was right. Clarke was so right. He of all people knew how much she'd suffered and he'd used it against her. Against his friend, his family. He and Clarke may have not always been friends but she was so important to his sister and she became very important to him, too, and Bellamy was so used to her presence that when she wasn't there it felt wrong. He knew he'd fucked it up. That after protecting her from getting hurt, he was the reason that caused her pain. And Bellamy hated himself for that.

"I know Clarke, I know I fucked up and I am so, so sorry. I know this is a lame excuses but your rejection hurt and I was angry and I wanted to hurt you, too. I know how wrong this is and I hate myself for this. I always want to protect you from being hurt and in the end I am the one who hurts you and I'm sorry. Please, I am so very sorry. I know that I am not good enough for you and that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm begging you. Please don't leave." Bellamy's voice was horse and he sounded pathetic, he knew that. But he really couldn't let her go. If not for his sake, then for Octavia's.

Clarke sighed and took a few steps until she stood right in front of him. She raised her hands and wiped at his cheeks. Bellamy hadn't even noticed the moisture running down his face. He blinked a few times, trying to see her clear again. She cupped his face and sighed again.

"Bellamy that isn't about me thinking that you're not good enough. You know I don't think so. Stop thinking so low of yourself. You're a good person, Bellamy Blake and every one you care about can call herself lucky. But Bell, you and me we are friends – kind of. You are my best friend's brother and sleeping together would be a mistake. We know each other very well and we are too emotionally involved for something like this. And I would never risk mine and O's friendship. She's the most important person in my life and I would never do something that might change this." her voice was now calm.

Bellamy put his hands on top of hers, forcing her to let go of his face. He lowered their hands and pulled them against his chest.

"Clarke I didn't kiss you because I wanted to have sex with you. I mean, it's not that I don't want to have sex with you or that I have never thought about us having sex because I think, the sex would be amazing. You are beautiful and I am very aware of that and I would probably be the lucky one if we'd sex-"

"Get to the point Bellamy." her cheeks were bright red and he smirked.

"Sorry. What I wanted to say is, I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to kiss you for a along time now and I finally found the courage to do it. As you said, you are my baby sister's best friend and therefore I would never do something that could jeopardize your friendship. You are important to her and to me, too. I really like you Clarke. I know my reputation but you are not like any other girl. You are the girl I have feelings for and care about. It's not about sex. It's about being together with you. And you really shouldn't worry about O. She did quite a good job in implying that we should go out sometime."

Clarke's cheeks were still flushed and she watched him with wide eyes. It looked like she wanted to say something and opened her mouth but no words came out. She closed it again.

* * *

**Clarke**

A knock on the door brought her out of her solidification. Clarke pulled away as the door opened and Octavia's head appeared in the frame.

"You're still alive? Is it safe again?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah." Clarke said.

She could feel Bellamy's gaze on her but she continued starring at Octavia.

"You want to go shower next?" her best friend asked.

Clarke shook her head. "No but do you have underwear and a pair of socks I could wear today?"

"Sure."

Bellamy turned towards the door and stammered. "I, uhm, I go downstairs and make breakfast. If you want to be on time you should hurry."

That drew Clarke's attention to him again. She smiled at him, hoping that he knew that she still haven't responded to what he just confessed but that now wasn't the time and they would talk later. He nodded once and Clarke hoped he'd understand.

He closed the door behind him.

"Is everything okay?" Octavia hugged her.

"I don't know" Clarke whispered, hiding her face in O's hair.

"I know my brother is an asshole but he really cares about you. I know that the two of you never coped before I knew you. I didn't know you but he was always complaining about you but after you helped me in school and we became friends - despite the fact that you're older than me - he had to promise me to not do something that would scare you away. And though he'd always been a jerk, he never hurt you and after a while he started caring for you. I don't want to presume that I've got any idea what's going on between you two. But Clarke, whatever it is, it won't destroy our friendship, okay?" Octavia pulled away and forced her to look at her.

Clarke nodded, tears burning behind her eyes. She blinked them away.

"Okay, honey. Change, put on some makeup and come downstairs."

Clarke nodded again and Octavia kissed her cheek.

When she'd left, Clarke changed into some of Octavia's underwear and socks and pulled on the bra, pants and sweatshirt she'd worn yesterday. She grabbed her phone and saw that she had two new messages and three missed calls. The messages and one of the calls were from her mother. The other caller was Finn. Clarke ignored the calls and opened the messages.

_Clarke where are you?_

_Never mind. Octavia texted me and told me you would sleep at the Blake's.  
__Don't forget you have school tomorrow. I don't like this._

Clarke sighed. She'd totally forgotten about her mother. Thankfully Octavia had thought about that.

She typed a quick reply.

_Morning, mom. We're leaving soon for school.  
__See you later!_

Clarke stuffed the phone in her back pocket and brushed her hair. She didn't bother putting on makeup but went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She had her own toothbrush at the Blake's for it happened very often that Clarke slept there unannounced.

She went downstairs where Octavia and Bellamy sat at the kitchen table. Clarke grabbed an apple and said,

"I have to go if I wanna be on time. See you later."

"Hey Clarke wait." Octavia called out. "You could drive with us and fetch your bike later after school." she sounded hopeful.

"O, you know I don't like cars. I see you at lunch."

"Later, Princess." Bellamy said.

As Clarke walked out of the kitchen she could hear the soft clunk of something hard hitting something soft and a muttered "_ouch_" from Bellamy.

She chuckled and closed the door behind her, got on her bike and drove to school.

* * *

She just closed her locker when she saw Bellamy walking down the floor. The two of them hadn't talked since school began and now Clarke was supposed to meet with Octavia for lunch but they really needed to talk.

He was walking pretty quick and he looked furious. Clarke saw that he was making a beeline to where Finn was talking with another guy whom Clarke didn't know.

Bellamy grabbed Finn by the collar and slammed him in the wall. Clarke slammed her lockerdoor shut and hurried to them.

Bellamy raised his hand. Clarke appeared on his site and stopped him, taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers.

"Bellamy, don't." she softly pleaded.

"Princess! Spacewalker and I were just having a little talk." his voice was icy.

She squeezed his hand.

He didn't look at her. Instead he let go of Finn and pointed a finger at him.

"Stay away from her, Spacewalker." With that he turned around, pulling Clarke with him.

When they were on the parking lot, Clarke stopped.

He turned around to face her.

Their hands were still linked.

"What the hell Bellamy?" Clarke yelled.

"We talked about this yesterday. What were you thinking?"

He sighed and pulled her against his chest, startling her. Bellamy wrapped his free arm around her waist and whispered,

"I'm sorry, Princess. He makes me so angry. Jasper told me that Spacewalker had said he'd do anything to get you back and I just lost it. I hate him."

Clarke pulled away a bit and their gazes locked.

"Are you jealous?" she asked teasingly but to be honest, she was curious.

"I'm not jealous. I know that I don't have to fear that douche. I just want him to leave you alone."

Clarke didn't know what made her do it but she leaned forward and met his lips. It was only a soft, brief touch of lips and Clarke pulled away before Bellamy could kiss her back.

"What was that for?" Bellamy looked flustered.

"I'm sorry about last night. The only mistake was that I've said kissing you was a mistake."

"You serious?" The smile that appeared on his face was breathtaking.

Clarke nodded and Bellamy suddenly swirled them around.

It caught her by surprise and Clarke shrieked.

When he put her back down, Bellamy took her hand and led her from the parking lot.

"C'mon. My sister's probably already waiting."

* * *

**Bellamy**

When Bellamy and Clarke reached the table where his sister sat with Monty, Jasper and Harper, they all looked up. Their gazes wandered to their linked hands and their eyes went wide.

"Hey priss" Bellamy greeted his sister.

"Fuck off, Bell." she laughed.

"'kay." he turned to Clarke and to their all surprise he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Clarke was certainly surprised but she soon wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. When she bit his lower lip, a moan escaped him.

She chuckled and pulled away but Bellamy grabbed her arm and kissed her again – brief but hard. Then he pushed a blonde wave that has escaped her bun behind her ear and whispered,

"I don't think, Spacewalker will ever bother you again."

Clarke turned around to where Finn stood with open mouth. Almost everyone's eyes where on them and Clarke chuckled nervously.

"See you later." He waved at his sister and turned around.

Bellamy could hear the shrill squeak that came from his sister and when he looked over his shoulder he could see Octavia tackling Clarke in a hug. Clarke grinned widely and Bellamy couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, too.

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke didn't get the opportunity to talk again. For the rest of the day Bellamy was only starring at her back where she was sitting in the front row.

"If you stare any longer you'll burn a hole in her back."

"Shut up, Miller" but his friend only snorted.

"You haven't forgotten that I'm coming over today, have you?" Miller asked.

Bellamy turned to his friend and gave him a funny look.

"What? Just because I made scene in the cafeteria today, I'll forget about my best friend? It pains me that you think so low of me, _Nathan_." In mock hurt, Bellamy laid his hand over his heart.

Miller burst out into laughter and Bellamy snorted, not caring that they were sitting in the middle of their last period.

"Mr Miller, Mr Blake! I'd appreciate it if you two lovebirds would shut up and pay attention to my lesson otherwise, there are still two free seats in detention today." Obviously Mr Kane wasn't amused by them. As he spoke the whole class turned to look at them.

"Please continue, Sir. I'll be otherwise occupied this afternoon." Bellamy responded. Kane just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Eventually Bellamy's gaze landed on Clarke again, who was already watching him. As their gazes met, she rose an eyebrow. Bellamy winked and gave her his trademark smirk. But Clarke wasn't impressed in the slightest. Clarke starred intensely at him, her gaze wandered to his lip. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him under hooded eyes. Bellamy involuntarily groaned, _yup she won._ Clarke seemed to know that because she chuckled lightly.

"Miss Griffin!" Kane almost yelled. He seemed really annoyed by now.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Can you repeat the question?"

But Kane simply ignored her and asked someone else.

* * *

After the lesson ended, Bellamy walked over to Clarke's desk. When she looked up to look at him, a huge smile spread across her beautiful features and Bellamy's breath hitched. She opened her mouth in an attempt to say something but was interrupted by the shrill ringing of her phone. She looked at the caller ID and frowned.

She gave him an apologetic look before she answered the call. "Yes?"

Bellamy just shrugged and took her bag. He led them out of the room while she was listening to whoever had called her.

She did not look happy and Bellamy wondered who it was.

"But... Yeah, okay. I'll be there." she sighed. "Yes mom, I'll hurry."

_Ah, that's why she's looking so pissed._

Clarke hung up and turned to Bellamy, taking her bag from him. Before he could say anything she said in a rushed voice,

"I'm sorry, Bell but I have to go now." She pecked him on the lips and with a "See you later." she spun around and took off in the direction where the bikes stood, leaving a startled Bellamy behind.

He stood there for a minute, trying to gain his composure before he made his way to his car where Octavia was already waiting for him.

As soon as they were seated, O turned up the volume of the radio and started to sing along but Bellamy turned it down again, not wanting to deal with this right now.

Instead he informed her that Miller would come over later.

"Miller? I'd guessed Clarke would be coming?" she winked.

"Why? Did you invite her?" he asked innocently.

She groaned but asked, "Seriously Bell, are you guys a thing now?"

"I guess." he slowly answered.

The truth was, Bellamy wasn't sure. He'd kissed her in front of everybody, something he'd never done with any other girl before - not like this at least. So he guessed, he and Clarke were in a relationship now but they hadn't even gone on a date yet.

Bellamy normally didn't do relationships. He had a lot of hookups but he always made sure that it stayed a onetime thing but with Clarke it was something entirely different.

Octavia didn't seem pleased by his answer, instead she got angry.

"You _guess_? Are you serious? This is Clarke we're talking about, you know that, right? You just kissed her in front of the whole school. Bellamy, she's my best friend and if you are going to hurt her, I swear to god, you and I will have serious problems, got it?" she glared at him and Bellamy knew without doubt that his sister meant everything she'd just said. O would probably kill him if he'd do anything to hurt Clarke.

"I know, O. But Clarke and I haven't had the time to talk about it yet. But you have to know that Clarke isn't just some random hookup for me. I care as much for her as I care for you, just not in the, uh, sisterly type of way. I really do like her and I won't mess with her."

"So? You're taking her out then?" O gave him a huge smile and Bellamy knew that his sister was very aware of his feelings towards her best friend, probably had been for a long time even before he knew it himself. She seemed happy that he'd finally admitted them.

"I'd like to but I'm still waiting for the right time to ask her. Maybe I'll stop by her house tonight or I'll ask her tomorrow." Bellamy really wanted to ask her out but he was also nervous about it.

"You know, now that you're together, you really need the perfect present for her birthday next week."

Bellamy groaned, "I won't go shopping with you, O. I'm doing this on my own."

"Whatever you want but don't disappoint me."

"It's not about you, it's about Clarke." he sighed, his sister could really be annoying.

"Anyway, where is she today?"

"I'm not sure. Her mother called and she had to go." Bellamy was pouting and Octavia seemed to notice.

She laughed, "At least you've got your boyfriend to give you company."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He wasn't referring to the boyfriend comment, O knew that. He and Miller were used to their friends calling them boyfriends.

"I'm just coming in because I left my purse at home. Jasper is picking me up. We're going to the mall and meet Monty. Jasper's a date and we need to prepare him for that.

_Jasper has a date? Awesome. _Bellamy was proud of him.

"Who's she?" he was curious.

"Her name's Maya, I think. She goes to MWU."

"A college chick?" Bellamy was surprised and a bit impressed.

"Yes." O seemed proud, too.

Bellamy pulled in their driveway and they got out of the car. Before Octavia was heading upstairs Bellamy asked,

"You gave Clarke the same speech you gave me, didn't you?"

His sister winked and Bellamy chuckled.

* * *

They were sitting on the couch, sipping beer and playing xbox. Bellamy had just told his friend what happened last night and this morning. He listened and then clapped his shoulder.

"It was about time, Blake. If you'd complained about her one more time, I probably would have killed you."

Bellamy laughed at that.

They played for an hour until a knock on the front door interrupted their game. Bellamy got up to open the door.

Clarke stood in front of him. She looked different then this morning. Her golden hair, went down in smooth waves to the middle of her back. She wore skinny jeans that were really, _really tight, _and that emphasized every of her delicious curves, her black leather jacket and underneath a tight black top which showed much cleavage.

Bellamy sucked in a sharp breath.

Clarke smiled knowingly and squeezed past him.

Bellamy took her jacket and she stepped closer. He leaned forward to kiss her but she turned her head and gave him only a kiss on the cheek.

She pulled away a bit and whispered,

"Tell Miller to go."

"Wh-what?" He was confused.

But instead of giving him an explanation she walked upstairs, slowly, giving Bellamy a good view of her ass. Then she pulled of her top, revealing the smooth, pale skin of her back.

Bellamy's jaw dropped and his pupils dilated.

Clarke turned her head to smirk at him over her shoulder. She stopped at the top of the stairs and brought her hands to the clasp of her bra and unhooked it, letting her clothes drop to the floor.

"Fuck!" Bellamy cursed.

Without taking his eyes off of her he yelled,

"MILLER! You need to go, _now!_"

Miller appeared at his side,

"What's up?"

He turned to face him,

"Uh, you, uh have to go. Clarke, uhm, is... she's-"

Miller cut off his stammering with a laugh. His eyes flickered to the clothes Clarke had left at the top of the stairs and he gave Bellamy a knowing look.

"I get it, dude. See you later." He gave him a clap on the shoulder and disappeared.

Before the door slammed shut, Bellamy was already running up the stairs, taking two at once.

He picked up her top and her black bra and went into his room.

Clarke was laying on his bed, propped up on her elbows, already waiting for him. The sight of her laying on his bed in only her black lace and nothing more was his dreams come true.

Bellamy let her clothes drop to the ground.

His gaze wandered over her naked body, resting at her breasts. He could see that her nipples were already hard and he gulped.

He felt getting hard himself.

He just stood in front of the door, not daring to move a single muscle.

Clarke slowly got up from the bed and suddenly she was standing right in front him. As she leaned forward, he wet his lips. She leaned past him to close the door and her breast were slightly pressed against his chest. Bellamy inhaled sharply and Clarke smiled.

Bellamy couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her flat against his body.

Their lips crashed together. It was fierce and firm. Clarke parted her lips for his tongue to enter her mouth and she did the same in return. Their lips and tongues worked in unison and Bellamy's hands slowly started exploring her body.

His hands wandered up her spine and down again, resting on her hips. He let them wander lower over the black lace of her underwear, squeezing the full curves of her ass and extracting a moan from her. He smiled against her mouth.

Clarke started placing hot open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his throat, stopping at his collarbone where she sucked the skin like she did the night before. Bellamy could no longer repress his moan and now Clarke was the one smiling wickedly.

Her hands played with the hem of his shirt. She pulled it over his head. Bellamy let it fall to the ground. Clarke pressed herself against his now naked chest and Bellamy shivered at the contact.

His lips found hers again and he felt her hands exploring the flat skin of his stomach. Suddenly her hand was rubbing over his crotch and Bellamy bit her lip.

"Shit" he groaned and pushed her hard against the wall.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands flew to his neck to support herself.

Bellamy's hands found her breasts and his fingers started playing with her hard nipples, while he kissed her neck and tugged on that sensitive spot under her ear.

Clarke's moaning increased and she started to rub herself against his erection, trying to create some friction.

"Fuck, Clarke." he groaned against her skin and she shivered.

"Yeah, do that." She whispered in return.

Suddenly Bellamy realized what they were doing and it felt wrong. He didn't want that. Not now, not like this.

His hands stopped moving and he pulled away.

"What?" Clarke asked breathlessly.

"We shouldn't do that." His voice was horse.

Clarke untangled her limps from him and Bellamy took a step back to bring some distance between them. Clarke's eyes widened and than her expression went blank. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's your problem?" her voice was icy.

"We really shouldn't do that-"

"Yeah, you already said that." She glared at him but Bellamy remained silent.

"You know what? Forget it. I gotta go." and she turned to gather her clothes together.

* * *

**Clarke**

She turned away from him, not wanting to show him how much his rejection affected her. Clarke felt the tears burn in her eyes and she picked up her shirt where Bellamy had dropped it on the floor.

His hand suddenly closed around her wrist, forcing her to stop in her actions.

"Clarke..." his voice was pleading.

"No, Bellamy. Just stop it. I don't know what your fucking problem is but I really do not care at the moment. I'm going home, now." Tears were stinging in her eyes. She tried to yank her arm free but his grip only hardened.

"Clarke, look at me, please."

She knew, she'd no choice, so she took a trembling breath and suppressed her tears and turned to look at him. She was sure her expression was completely blank.

She felt totally bashful as she stood their in nothing more than her black lace and the top she was clinging on in front of her chest so she didn't feel too exposed.

Clarke couldn't believe that this was really happening.

Bellamy's eyes were as pleading as his voice.

"Clarke I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry."

Clarke sighed, of course he'd knew what was going through her head but he _did _hurt her feelings. Clarke was getting angry again.

"It's a little too late for that."

"Dammit, Clarke! Why can't you shut up for maybe two minutes so I can think of how I can explain this to you because it's really hard for me right now to think clear."

Clarke just watched him.

"Thank you. Look, Clarke, it's... you, you are not just some girl I want to have sex with. With you it's, it's _more._ But we haven't even talked about what we are yet. I don't know if you want a serious relationship but I know I want that and I want to take you out on a date. Fuck, I wanna go on endless dates with you. I want to give you everything you deserve because you deserve the world, princess. I know I can't give you that but you deserve it and I will do the best I can." With one hand he rubbed at a spot on his neck. Clarke just remained silent while he continued. "It wasn't planned like this. I was supposed to ask you out a couple times and maybe we could sleep together in the future but sex isn't important for me at the moment. It's not that I don't want this. Of course I want, I mean look at you, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen but I don't want to rush things with you. I can't lose you, Clarke. I can't. I don't want to fuck this up because I love you and I really, really can't destroy that."

Bellamy was breathless after his little speech. Clarke stood their, gaping, her eyes wide.

She couldn't believe what he'd just confessed.

"You love me?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Of course I do. Clarke I haven't had sex in months and it's all because of you. I tried so hard but every time I was about to screw someone, I had to think of you and I just couldn't do it. I don't want someone else. I want you, only you. Because I love you. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Clarke was grinning widely.

"Stop looking like that." he sounded so confused, it was adorable.

"I'm sorry." she took a step forward. "But you are basically saying that you just stopped what was about to happen because you were _afraid that this could destroy our relationship._ Seriously Bellamy? You're an idiot. How could that destroy our relationship? Do you really think, I'd put up a show like this if I'd think we were rushing things? I know that we've just confessed our feelings but we've built up this tension in the last three years. I know that we've just seven months until highschool ends and no one of us knows what the future will bring but I think it's time that we get rid of this tension because honestly, I can't take this any longer. I want this and I know you want it, too. I could feel it. You still want it. I love you too, Bellamy so why do you want to waste the time we have together? I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure about it." She watched a gentle smile softening his features and placed a hand on his cheek. "Now, tell me what I should do. Do you want me to put this shirt on again or should I let it drop to the ground?"

He slowly raised his hand and laid it on her cheek, mirroring her own gesture.

"I'm in awe of you, Clarke Griffin."

She felt a blush spreading over her cheeks. Stripping for Bellamy was one thing but being looked at with this expression full of wonder and love made her flush.

Bellamy lowered his head and met her lips. It was sweet and slow and he kissed her so long that she almost forgot her name. He pulled away a bit to look her in the eye and Clarke smiled.

"I love you, Clarke Griffin." his expression was serious and Clarke pecked him on the lips before she said,

"I love you, Bellamy Blake." now he was smiling too and Clarke thought that there was nothing more beautiful than when Bellamy gave you one of those honest, gentle smiles that told you exactly how much he loves you.

Normally those smiles were reserved for Octavia or his mother, sometimes Miller, too and Clarke felt privileged to be now part of this small group of people that were fully loved by Bellamy Blake.

Clarke felt her eyes burn again and quickly brought their lips together.

When Bellamy opened his mouth and granted her tongue entrance, the kiss grew more passionate.

Bellamy pulled her shirt away and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bellamy grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

They stumbled slowly backwards without breaking their kiss and suddenly Clarke felt Bellamy's soft mattress under her spine.

He pushed her further up his bed and crawled on top of her, shoving one knee between her legs. He gave her a long lingering kiss, his tongue claiming her mouth and Clarke moaned before he placed hot open mouthed kisses between her breast, making his way down her stomach. His thumbs played again with her nipples and Clarke began squirming underneath him.

She leaned on her elbows and saw his head between her legs. He rose his head from her skin and looked at her, his eyes were soft and dark, full of love and desire and Clarke shivered.

She bit her bottom lip and Bellamy's tongue darted out, wetting his lip.

He slowly removed her thong.

Clarke waited in anticipation and Bellamy smiled a wicked grin before he dipped his head down and moved his tongue over her cunt. Clarke sighed, she'd sought his touch.

He removed one hand from her breasts and started drawing circles with his thumb over her clit, coaxing out another moan from her.

"Bell," she sighed.

She could feel Bellamy smile against her twat.

Clarke felt the pressure in her rising.

"Bellamy, I... I need more." Clarke couldn't recognize her own voice.

He slowly pushed a finger inside her and she sighed. He sucked on her clit, tracing small circles with his tongue.

He pushed his finger a few times in and out of her and then added a second one, beginning a fast rhythm, his mouth never leaving her clit.

Clarke felt herself stiffen around his fingers and Bellamy pumped faster.

"Come for me, Princess." his voice vibrated against her and she came undone, screaming his name.

Bellamy pulled his fingers out of her and licked over her cunt before he pushed himself up and claimed her mouth.

His tongue darting out and massaging hers. Bellamy tasted like _her. _And Clarke couldn't believe how good that felt.

The kiss didn't last long, they were both gasping for air.

Bellamy brushed some of her blonde waves that were clinging to her skin, from her forehead.

Clarke leaned forward and whispered in his ear,

"You're turn."

* * *

**Bellamy**

Her words sent shivers down his body and Bellamy quickly removed his pants and boxer briefs.

He was so hard it hurt.

He climbed on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, suddenly flipping them over so that she was straddling him.

Bellamy's eyes widened as Clarke grinned at him.

Clarke started moving her hips over his erection.

"Fffuck-" he stammered and Clarke groaned.

She stopped and leaned back, placing a hand on his thigh and taking his cock with the other one. Clarke sighed as she slowly slid down his cock until he completely filled her up.

Bellamy watched her as she waited with closed eyes until she was comfortable with the feeling of him inside her.

She looked breathtaking. In this moment, she wasn't his princess, she was a queen!

Clarke started moving her hips in slow, taunting circles. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, their foreheads touching for a moment. He thrust up inside her matching her movements, increasing the pace. Her lips were on his neck, sucking and licking, trying to leave a mark.

One of her hands moved down between them and rubbed over her clit. Bellamy cursed and thrust harder inside her, making her moan his name.

Bellamy felt her walls clamp around him and he knew she was almost there. She let her head fall back and came soundless, Bellamy followed her only moments later.

* * *

**Clarke**

Clarke laid sprawled across his chest, they were both trying to calm their breaths. Bellamy had his arms wrapped around her and was stroking her hair. They were both looking at each other, smiling.

"Now tell me, Blake. Do you still think it was a mistake?" Clarke asked him teasingly.

"You're a hell of a princess, do you know that?"

Clarke grinned.

They continued to just stare and smile at each other. Bellamy pushed the sheets over them and Clarke placed a kiss onto his chest.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Aurora's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Bell? Clarke? Don't freak out, I won't come in in case you aren't dressed but I'm just coming from my shift at the hospital and I brought pizza. If you want some, I'm downstairs."

Clarke heard footsteps and felt her cheeks redden. She looked at Bellamy who was frozen. She laughed and pushed herself up.

"I don't know 'bout you but I'm starving." she gave him a brief kiss on the lips and got up and dressed.

Clarke could feel Bellamy's eyes on her while she dressed - like he wanted to remember every single detail of her body.

Bellamy started dressing himself and Clarke couldn't resist letting her gaze slide over his body.

"Like what you see, Princess?" he asked teasingly.

"Not so bad" she returned and Bellamy laughed.

He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"I love you, Princess."

Clarke couldn't prevent the huge grin that spread over her features.

"I love you," she said.

* * *

Aurora was waiting in the kitchen, already having set the table for them three. She grinned wickedly and greeted both of them in an embrace.

They sat down on the table, Bellamy next to her and Aurora in front of them.

"So Octavia said the two of you are together now." it wasn't a question and Clarke felt herself blush again.

"Uh-" Bellamy began.

"Honey, it was about time!" Aurora grinned.

Bellamy was speechless and he gaped at his mother. He turned to look at her and Clarke suddenly burst out laughing.

She squeezed his hand under the table and he smiled shyly at his mother who was also laughing.

_This is going to be really good, _Clarke thought as the three of them began to chat lightly, Bellamy's hand never letting go of hers.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you think.**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**-K xx**

* * *

**Notes:**

**Clarke's 17 (almost 18), Bellamy's 18 (so is Miller) and Octavia is 16.**

**Yes, Clarke takes the pill !**

**Title's from the song HEAVEN by 3 DOORS DOWN**


End file.
